


[podfic] roses are red, your jeans are blue

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Podfics and Other Auditory Works [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: It mocks her. This stupid image on her right shoulder blade, supposedly a symbol of her true love. She remembers when she was younger, anxiously waiting for it to appear, and then waking up on her birthday to find it.Her soulmate mark is a pair of bluejeans.





	[podfic] roses are red, your jeans are blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [roses are red, your jeans are blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963200) by [Stellonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellonia/pseuds/Stellonia). 



**Music**  - Airship Serenity by: Kevin Macleod

 **Length:**  5:47

 **MP3:** [[link]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bk7muzrndforw1y/%5Bpodfic%5D%20roses%20are%20red%2C%20your%20jeans%20a.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
